


Knowledge of The Past

by church_grave



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Chemical being a sister to Predaking, Do Not Post To Another Website, I own anything related to Pullux, Learning about the past, Talking About the Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/church_grave/pseuds/church_grave
Summary: Predaking is curious of his species past, so he talks to a Predacon who's been around for a long time.
Relationships: Predaking (Transformers) & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Knowledge of The Past

The population of Cybertron had rapidly progressed ever since the two Primes had returned the Allspark to The Well. Since then, all dark energon hot spots had been destroyed, making sure Unicron’s blood wouldn’t poison Primus’ spark again. However, one femme felt homesick. Cybertron wasn’t her home. Sure, her bondmates were born here, but her home was gone. The Decepticon had destroyed it millions of years ago. Chemical knew she should be happy for her bondmates, but she couldn’t help the feelings of grief and loneliness.  
The femme was so caught up in memories as she sat watching the Sea of Rust, Chemical hadn’t noticed the mech coming up behind her. “You seem lonesome out here. Do you mind if I sit here?”

Chemical looked over her shoulder to see her fellow Predacon, although he was a clone of one. Manifested in a lab during the war while she was out for murder. It never changed the fact they acted like a family. She smiled at him and nodded.

“Sometimes alone is best to help the processor think, Predaking.”

“Truthfully, you think too much,” the Predacon teased. He sat beside her on the ledge, making sure to have space between them to not crush the smaller Predacon.

“May I ask a question?” Chemical nodded.

“What happened to our race? Were there different colonies?” Predaking asked. Chemical, fortunately, was prepared for such questions. She knew her fellow Predacon would become curious about their past.

“Some Predacons were born on Cybertron during its Birth of Creation. However, a much bigger population was created on a neighboring planet, Pullux; the Predacon Planet. Every Predacons utopia,” Chemical’s optics glistened as she clawed through ancient memories. “We faced many tragedies during our history. The First War and the scorn of the Exiled King. Then finally, the genocide was caused by the Cyertronian Civil War.”

“The destruction of our civilization,” Predaking exhaled.

“Megatron ordered the genocide of all Pulluxians, an exception if anyone had relations to the royal family. That would mean the Council, the royal for-seers, and friends. No one knows what happened to them,” the femme continued.

“Knight Prime, Paladin, Manatarms, me and Thunder were the only ones in our group to escape. We barely escaped unharmed—we rescued Thunder from Decepticons who planned to execute him on the spot.”

“Would that explain your hardship of accepting Megatron?” the mech asked. She nodded.

“I understand Megatron was under Unicron’s control since he poisoned Cybertron with his blood, but I can’t help but blame him for what happened.”

They sat in a silence of a few cycles. The two suns of Cybertron were rising in the distance, casting bright light onto the sea of rusted metal.

“You said Pullux had a royal family. How did the monarchy work?” Predaking asked.

“It was during the rule of King Sohone, a new law was created. The firstborn femme or barrer mech is to become the next ruler. So the one in power was primarily a femme. Our only barrer mech rulers were Sohone, Eclipse, and Shockshot.”

“Why only femmes and barrer mechs? Why not a mech?”

“Before Sohone came into power, Onyx Prime decided that his eldest mechling, Sprocket, would become the next king. Sprocket proved to be a terrible king and known as Pullux’s King of Tyranny. Sohone and their sister overthrew Sprocket, and Sohone became our king. To make sure that never happened, Sohone created that law.”

“Then how is Knight Prime the current—er, former queen? From what I know, she is a middle child.”

“That is true. Novis wasn’t meant to be the next Queen. A more ancient law came into place with Knight’s birth. The Dragon Eye Matrix is one of our most sacred relics. It will rarely choose a Prime.”  
“I have heard mentions of this…Omega Tempest. Are they a Prime?” Predaking asked, making the sandy armored femme to chuckle.

“No, but she was an honorary Prime till the Dragon Eye Matrix found a suitable suitor. Omega Tempest was the Queen of Pullux when I was born. She was murdered not long after the birth of Manatarms,” Chemical hummed.

“And what of the Exiled King? You say his name with so much venom, he must’ve done something treacherous.”

“He was the bondmate of Omega Tempest. The very mech that called for the assassination of her. Knight was there that night, she watched her carrier get her spark stabbed. His silver-golsa persuaded a large percentage of the population. He fed them his ideas for a ‘better start for Pullux’. Draconian doesn’t believe in the ancient laws,” the femme’s orange optics burned with rage.

“Do you believe he’s gone?” the younger Predacon asked. Chemical pondered in thought as Predaking turned his optics to the suns.

“I don’t know. I want to believe he’s dead, but part of me knows he will come back. Nightmares come back eventually.”


End file.
